The present invention relates to fire-resistant fabrics which may be used, for example, in the making of clothing. For example, heat and flame resistant fibers are used to produce fire-resistant clothing for firefighters. Firefighting clothing, such as fire turnout gear utilized by fire departments, generally comprise overgarments which are manufactured and specifically designed to protect a firefighter while fighting a fire. Firefighting apparel exhibiting excellent fire-resistancy is expensive. The materials used in firefighting apparel include fibers from the aramid family, such as fibers marketed under the NOMEX® and KEVLAR® trademarks, and even higher-technology, higher-cost fibers such as polyimide fibers marketed under the trademark P84® and the like. However, the fire-resistant fabrics used in the outer layer of firefighting clothing typically are not soft, pliable, or friendly to human skin.
Clothing, and in particular children's clothing such as pajamas, are often labeled as fire-retardant. However, clothing so labeled and the fabrics from which the clothing is made are not fire-resistant. The clothing and fabrics so labeled are generally made from either natural fibers such as cotton, or synthetic fibers such as ORLON® and rayon. These fibers and fabrics made therefrom are typically flammable in nature. To label clothing made from these fibers as fire-resistant, manufacturers treat the fibers with chemical compounds in an attempt to alter the flammability characteristics. However, the chemical compounds used in such treatments generally do not alter the flammability of the fibers or fabrics, but rather operate to delay or lengthen the time between the exposure of the fabric to high heat and the point at which the fabric will ignite.
Therefore, there is a need for a fire-resistant fabric from which clothing can be made which will not ignite when subjected to a source of intense heat, and which is also soft and pliant so as to be non-irritating to human skin.